You Tease
by death.upon.a.silver.star
Summary: Due to Fandral being an adventurous man in the bedroom, Thor is dragged to a gay strip club and finds that he is the one leaving with a bedroom playmate for the night. AU/Drabble/Thor's POV. Finished.


It was a sinful, sensual line between what was deemed right and wrong, and with the erotic swaying of those thin hips against that shiny, silver pole, there was no doubt in my mind that I would be walking on the dark side tonight.

It wasn't my idea to come to a gay strip club, but Fandral, being the ever-adventurous kink he was, wanted to try something new, something foreign. I was merely the designated driver to chauffeur Fandral and whomever his date would be. I never expected to be the one with the gleam of lust in my eyes and body tensed, ready for the hunt.

The man grinding his svelte body against that lucky metal stick was in a green latex two-piece outfit, the material clinging to every curve his body had to offer. A large and prominent bulge in his shorts showed he was excited, probably even more than I was. I could tell he got off from having sweaty men watch him with greedy eyes. As he slowly rolled his ass onto that pole, the cash at his heeled-feet started to heap.

He made his way up the pole, hooking a leg around it, slowly swinging himself about and then lowering himself upside down into the pool of money, pretending to bathe in it. I couldn't resist pulling out a twenty, and I saw his eyes watch my movements. Instead of letting it float onto his body, I waved it at him slightly, and he arched one expressive black brow. He got on his hands and knees and with the agility of a cat, he crawled over, sliding into my lap to guide my hand into those deliciously tight shorts, allowing my fingers to brush against his leaking tip as I deposited the money snugly inside. Drawing my hand out, his song ended and another dancer came on stage, gathering the money with a nod from the beauty in my lap. Putting it aside, the new dancer straddled the pole whilst the raven haired creature decided he was quite comfortable sitting atop my raging erection, staring me in the eyes as he grinded his hips down. I couldn't help but notice how strongly his thighs gripped me and wondered if he'd squeeze my waist just as hard if I fucked him.

When he made no sign he was leaving, I put my hands on his thin waist and pulled him closer, nudging my erection up into the crack of his ass, noting how his mouth has dropped open slightly. Never had I been so aroused before. No woman had made my cock leak so badly without stimulation. I admired his muscle tone, his body being lean and willowy as opposed to mine which was clearly much thicker. I enjoyed the way his rolled his hips to the music, twirling them every so often as he worked my cock between his latex covered ass-cheeks. I let my head fall back as I let him do his magic, letting my moans rumble throughout my entire body.

I jumped when I felt a cool tongue on my neck, surprised at the temperature. He only grinned devilishly and continued to bite and tongue around my neck, letting small sounds vibrate against my tanned skin.

"What's your name?" I asked, desperately wanting to know what to call this succulent creautre. "Loki." He answered, whispering in my ear. I suppressed a shiver, pleasantly thrilled by the deep octave of his voice. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asked me.

"Thor." I answered, gripping his hips tighter, moaning again when he clenched his cheeks tighter again. "You're new here." He commented, grabbing the collar of my shirt, pulling me closer. "I like that." He drawled, fucking my eyes with his. I swallowed and continued to stare back.

"My shift is over now. You wanna get out of here?"

All I could do was nod enthusiastically, not even caring that Fandral would not have a ride home.

* * *

**A/N:** I know some of you are screaming in your heads "WHERE IS THE PALE BLOSSOMS SEQUEL?!" Well, fear not my dear friends, I have the first 2 chapters written and the prologue is being finished up, so you all shall have your sequel within the next two weeks. I apologize for not publishing anything sooner, but school got a lil' cray and then there's this guy... So.

ANYONE ELSE HELLA HAPPY ABOUT OBAMA WINNING?! I was so fricking happy that this little drabble was what came out of my happiness. You guys don't even know, yo. I hate Miley Cyrus with a burning passion, but I blasted Party in the USA last night in celebration. That is how happy I was.

But I don't really care about politics as much as I should because I'm only 16, I like Japan more and therefore am more concerned with their politics + everything else, so whatever.

I also want to mention (if you care about USA politics), I don't hate the Republican party, just most of their values and I wish to argue with no one, a'ight?

Alright, well I'm gonna go finish up the prologue and get my flirt on. Everyone wish me luck with this super amazing guy. He's actually really inspiring my writing right now, so cheering would be appreciated~

Love,

yakisoba~


End file.
